


Peaches and Pears

by polybi



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Short One Shot, Very Short one shot, mentions of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: Eleanor. Tahani. Smut. That about covers it.





	Peaches and Pears

 

**_“Forkin’ shirt....!!!!!!”_ **

Eleanor Shellstrop’s body arched at the touch of a warm, wet tongue that was repeatedly attacking That Spot.  Caramel-colored hands were gripping alabaster breasts as the owner of said hands were attacking the juncture of Eleanor’s legs with quite the vengeance.

Tahani Al-Jamil was not the sharing type, although she happily shared the current object of her lust with two others, Chidi and Vicky. But the latter pair were out entertaining a certain prick named Trevor. They wanted to give Eleanor and Tahani sometime together, not to mention their favorite non-sexual pastime, giving Trevor much grief. Eleanor and Tahani were appreciative, and they planned to show that appreciation demonstratively at not another time. However, the blonde and the British-Indian had other pressing matters.

For instance, a rather intense orgasm that was rising up inside of Eleanor, courtesy of Tahani’s oral gymnastics.

And if the increasing volume of Eleanor’s incoherence was an indicator, Tahani’s tongue was doing quite the job....

**_“MOTHER FORKING SHIRTBALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!”_ **

As the words were flowing out of Eleanor’s mouth, warm, tangy liquid was shooting out of the blonde’s womanhood.  It seems that Ms. Shellstrop had not come this hard in all her life  _ or  _ death.

The tall woman slithered up to Eleanor’s eye level. That’s when the blonde grabbed the back of the brunette’s head and kissed her savagely.  They then lay close to each, totally naked, except for the covering of sweat on the blond’s body, as Tahani had yet to exert herself.  **_Yet_ ** being the operative word....

Eleanor’s head was tucked under Tahani’s chin, as the blonde slowly peppered the beginning of the taller woman’s chest the with soft kisses of a sated lover. “Baby, what the _fork_ did you do...”

“Well,” Tahani started in her proper BBC accent, kissed the blonde, then said, “..you once said that I’d would like to....how did you put it...take a bite of your.. _.pear _ .  It was the word  _ pear _ was said that sent Eleanor’s blood rushing the proper places again.

The blonde slithered up to kiss the brunette, softly this time. Then she turned Tahani on her back with renewed vigor. The Brit looked at her blonde attacker with faux surprise.

“As our mutual bed-mate, Mr. Anagonye would say, ”say _WHUT_?”

Eleanor chuckled at Tahani’s attempt at African-American dialect and just said “well you may like pears...but I prefer _.. _ and to quote the great philosopher Steve Miller....I really like  _ your _ peaches...and now I’m gonna shake your tree!” And with that, Tahani returned the chuckle as two wet, pink fingers plunged inside Eleanor’s sexy skyscraper to do just that...

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> From the version, 2.0 sneak peek: Eleanor to Tahani: “Oh, 'cuse me you wish you had a bite of this pear...!" Nice that someone recognizes a ship.
> 
> Enjoy the season premiere. Comments, please.


End file.
